What 17 Years Has Done
by groundtree
Summary: When Bella moves back to Forks to live she meets her old bestfriend Jacob,she realizes that she is starting to fall for him only to find that there love might not be able to be because of the stranger who stalks her.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this my first Fanfic so really I appreciate any comments (good or bad). So thanks and please enjoy!

It all started 17 years ago, I was born in the small town of Forks and that place has always felt like home to me because it was but at the age of 10 I had to move to LA leaving behind my best friend Jacob Black (also my crush) and my home, Forks. I didn't really fit into LA, the people were (I think) to up them selves. I kept in touch with Jacob via email and I've never been back to Forks, the only thing I have left of it are the fading memorises of my friends, house and Jacob. So here I am, at the age of 17 going back to Forks, to live. Living 7 years in LA, I got used to it and I now love LA, like I said Forks will always be my home but right now I don't really want to go back. I've got friends here. So right now the plan is im going to live with the Blacks for a few weeks then my parents are going to come over and move into the new house.

So right now im about to board the plane. The lady on the speaker just called everyone to the flight "Im going to miss you!" Hayley, my best LA friend said. She hugged me and started crying. I rolled my eyes. "I already told you that im coming back on the holidays, so, stop crying already!" She stepped back. "Promise" she held out her hand "Promise" I said and shook it. She made room so my Mum could come and say bye. "We will be there in about a month, so get ready to move, we just need to sort some stuff out here and then we will be there, ok?" She hugged me. I didn't want to let go but I had to. My Dad just gave me the nod of the head and I just said bye, he didn't really like the lovey-dovey byes, and that was it I was off on the plane heading to Forks.

When I got to the airport I had to look around only then to see a older version of Jacob. Jacob looked older, way older. When he was young he had long hair, he had cut it all off. He had a tight T-shirt on so you could just make out his abbs. He wore old jeans stained from car grease. His brown eyes met mine and I ran to him, I just dropped my stuff and ran. The one thing that had not changed were his eyes, they still had the same soft look in them. "Bella!" he said as he picked me up and spun me around. "Welcome home!" He put me down. "Thank, god I didn't realise how much I missed you!" "Yeah, same here" He kissed my cheek. I smiled. We walked over and grabbed my bags, he picked half of them up. He walked me to he Volkswagen Rabbit. "Nice car!" I just starred. "Yeah, I still gotta fix it up but she still runs fine." We put my stuff in the back and hopped in.

The car ride was fun, we talked mainly about our lives after I left. I never told him but I had a crush on him when I was younger and I think that it was starting to return. I didn't mind that it might be returning. I mean how could it not? He looked good in every way. But he would never be interested in me, im just so plain. Putting that thought in the back of my mind I realised that we had arrived at my "home" for now. Jake helped get my stuff out the back of the car and put my stuff in one of the twins rooms. The twins had moved out, they went to Toronto for a year and fell in love with the place, so they decided to move there. I saw Billy and he hadn't changed one bit. He still had the long hair and tanned skin. He only had a few more wrinkles around his eyes. "Bella" He greeted me. "Billy" I said and gave him a hug. We had a small chat and then I went up stairs to my room. The room was small but homey. It was made of wood, the whole house was made of wood! It had been painted red and the only thing in the room was a bed. I put my stuff down on the floor and fell down on my bed.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up it was dark. I walk out of my room to be greeted by a half naked Jacob. He had running pants on and nothing else on the top area of him. That's when I saw the 6 pack. Oh year. He looked mighty fine. "See something you like Bells?" I started to blush. "Bella, im kidding" I started to walk down the stairs saying "I know Ja-" I missed the step and fell but before I could hit the next step and the one after that I felt a warm hand grab my hand. He pulled me up and I realised that I had put both of my hands on his chest. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine and his hand got closer to my face…

Hope you enjoyed this part of the story and please stay tuned for the next chapter…

Thankyou to my fantastic editor Emma 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again, like I said before I would love you guys to review good and bad comments just so I know how im going, so thank you guys for reviewing!**

**I would just like to say that SM owns the twilight stuff, this story is based of the dream I had, so that (I think) sort of makes it mine.**

**So lets get on with the story! **

**Last Time**

**I started to walk down the stairs saying "I know Ja-" I missed the step and fell but before I could hit the next step and the one after that I felt a warm hand grab my hand. He pulled me up and I realised that I had put both of my hands on his chest. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine and his hand got closer to my face… **

"You got fluff in your hair." He said and smiled. He grabbed it out of my hair. I started to blush harder. "Oh." He picked me up and put me back on my feet. "So what you doing up so late?" He said and stepped back. "I was… um… getting a drink of water." I could not stop starring at him. "What where you doing?" I asked him. "Just like you, getting some water" We both headed down the stairs. I grabbed some water and gulped it down.

"Hey Bella, since tomorrow is Sunday, I was wondering do you want to do something? Go to the beach or something?" He said and looked nervous. "Yeah, sure Jake. That sounds…fun. Well, im gonna watch some TV, feel free to join me" I said and put the glass in the sink. I started to walk to the TV room. As I sat down he sat down next to me. I turned the TV on to find some old fashioned movie on. I just watched it for the hell of it.

I couldn't help stealing little glances his way. That's when I realized that the crush had come back, to be honest I don't ever think that it left. Every time I was with him my heart would beat really fast, even when I talked to him by Email. I wonder, does he have a girlfriend? Im gonna ask, not now but later.

I really want to know but wouldn't he have told me? I mean… OMG. Jake put his arm round me. My heart started to beat really hard. I got really hot. I like the contact of his skin on mine, it wasn't a romantic thing just a friendly one, that was Jake though. I had to keep in mind that he didn't like me, it was just a friendly thing he was doing. _Stay calm!_ I said to my self. I tried to stay calm but his arm around me and having no shirt on was not helping. "Jakedoyouhaveagirlfriend?" _Crap!_ I started to blush. I got really hot. "What?" He asked. He looked at me confused. "Umm…Night Jake!" I said and ran up stairs to my room. How could I do that! I just let it slip out. Oh god! Please tell me that he will just forget that I said that! I got changed and went to bed. Hopefully he will forget and tomorrow will just be fine.

**So what do you guys think? What do you guys want to happen next? Im thinking of doing a Jacob point of view? Do you guys think that I should do that? **

**Sorry bout the shortness, I've got a LOT of homework. Im going to try to update once a week or once every 2 weeks **

**So thanks again Emma for editing! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again, I want to make this chapter longer but we will have to see how it goes!**

**Once again SM owns all twilight, I just make fan fics with them.**

I woke up to a dark room. I looked around. I checked my phone. Hayley had sent me a text.

**Hi hon, hows forks? Bord already? Any good guys there? Coz if there is ill b on a plane right there! Hayley xxx**

I couldn't help but laugh. I smelled eggs and bacon. Ill have to text her back later. I ran down the stairs to find Jacob cooking. "Moring Bells" he said smiling. "Hi". I sat down and waited to get my breakfast. I looked around the room. I never realized how homey his house was. The wood all around the walls and the stools at the bench, all mixed colours, collected over the years. Just how I remembered it. Homey. Jake put the plate down in front of me. He arranged the plate in to a smiley face. With the bacon smile and the egg eyes. "Oh haha" I said. I started to eat not realizing how hungry I was. He sat down next to me. "So bout last night…" He started. "NO Jake, not what you were thinking! I had a bad dream bout a girl breaking your heart, that was all!" I started to panic more. "Ummm… Bella I was going to talk bout going to the beach. "Oh… right… go on" He shook his head laughing. "Well theres this party down at the beach and well I wanted to go so you wanna come?" "Jake yes and no, party not my thing, but Ill come and watch though." He smiled "Great!"

6 hours later it was 3 o'clock. I put on my bikini top. It was my best beach top. It was blue and my denim shorts. I put on a pair of thongs. I walked out of my room putting my hair up in a ponytail. I was ready. I walked down stairs. "You ready?" Jacob asked "Yep, lets go" Jake picked up the big box of fizzy drinks and started walking out the house. I got in the car. Jake shouted to Billy that "were going to a party be back round 11." Billy said that it was fine and that was it we were off.

When we got there, there was a lot of people. I mean a lot. Most of them were dancing and there other half were talking. "This seems ok." I said to Jake. He smiled. "Wait till the lights go out." He ran off to theses other guys. They were tall and tanned like him. He ran back to me. I looked over to see that the other guys had the drinks that Jake bought and put them on the table. They ran over to me. "Bella, these are my best friends Embry and Quil." "Hi" they both said. "Yep, hi" I stayed with them for the whole party. The party was really great, then like Jake said the sun started to go down and things got crazy. People weren't talking anymore, more like making out. I went to the dance floor and tried to dance. Jake came and danced with me. Then, with just my luck, the DJ put on a slow song. Great. Jake put my hands around his neck. He put his hands around my waist. We danced slowly to the music. I couldn't help it. I started to think really strange things. Like, what if he liked me? I would be the luckiest woman in the world. I saw our future and liked it. Our kids, our jobs, us being happy. That's when I wasn't in control of my body and I just kissed him. He kissed me back. I stopped. "Jake, im so sorry, I mean, I like you since I first met you, im sorry! Oh my god I sound like a freak im so…" He kissed me again. "Bella, you don't get it do you? I like you to, since I was 6." He started to blush and that was new thing he never does that. We walked of the dance floor. "Were does this leave us?" I asked "Well, why don't we go on a few dates and see were that leaves us?" I like the sound of that" I said and couldn't help but kiss him again.

We went home and had to pretend that nothing ever happened to us. We got home around 12 and Billy was asleep. We walked up stairs and both stood there. We aren't together yet, not yet, but he had to kiss me goodnight. I just wanted to stay with him. I couldn't of course. So he kissed me goodnight and I walked in to my room, got changed and texted Hayley.

**Hi, u better catch a plane over here girl! Bella xxx**

I was having the worst nightmare ever. A very pale white man was talking to me. He talked of how we were going to be together for ever and nothing was going to stop us. I said I couldn't I was with Jake and happy with him. That's when I realized I was in a darkroom and then the man stepped aside for me to see Jake tied up and had cuts and bruises all over him. I ran to Jake only to be pulled back. The man said if I choose Jake that he would die, if I choose him Jake will be free. I woke up frightened and feeling that me and Jake only had a little bit of time left to be together. I ran to Jake's room, I opened the door and ran to him. He look so peaceful, just sleeping. I woke him up. "Jake, this sounds really stupid but can I sleep with you? I just had the worst nightmare ever" He looked at the clock. He moved over. "Tell me about it in the morning." I hoped in and fell asleep with Jake holding me.

**So what do you guys think? Thanks to Emma again!**

**Plz Read and Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry about me not being able to write that much, load of homework but im on holidays now, YAY! **

**So SM owns all, and that's all I have to say! So lets get on with it.**

I woke up to something annoying my neck. I moved around and then turned over. Jake was still asleep. That's when I remembered. The bad dream. It felt so real. I just had to forget it. "Its just a bad dream" I told my self. Jake started to move around. He was waking up. His eyes opened. "Hey" I said softly. "Hi" He pulled me closer. "What's the time?" I turned over to look at the clock. "Does it matter?" I looked back at him. "It's your first day of school here, so, yeah it does." I got up. The cold hit me. I wanted to go back to Jake and the warmth. Instead I went back to my room, got my clothes, shower stuff and went to the bathroom. As I was walking to it Jake opened his bedroom door. "Where are you going?" He looked confused. "Shower, duh" I started to walk down the stairs but had two arms around me instead. "No, your not going yet" He smiled and started to place small kisses down my neck. "According to you time matters so im not going to waste it and get ready for school." He turned me around. "So your wasting your time when your with me then?" "Mr Black, im never wasting my time when im with you." We started to kiss. It started to get a little heated and I liked it. I pulled away. "Jake, really, we have to get ready to go, I mean it, we really do." "Fine" He kissed me once more and then we parted.

I was ready to go and so was Jake. Billy said his good bye and then we were of. Jake walked me to the schools office. The lady gave me my timetable and I was off. My first class was Science. Then Art. Jake had maths then Science. I'll meet you by the car for lunch, ok?" "Yeah." He kisses me then walked off. I made a friend in Art her name was Alice. She had this short spiky black hair and was short. She had a really good fashion sense. The name rang a bell. We talked the whole lesson. That's when it hit me. "Wait Alice, Alice Cullen?" "That's me" I pointed to myself. "Bella Swan" "Yes that's you" She started to laugh. "No Alice, Isabella Swan, I was in one of your classes in year 4." "BELLA!" The next thing I know I was on the floor. OMG! YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD KEEP IN TOUCH!" "Hey things get busy in LA!" We spent the rest of the lesson talking and catching up on what happened after I left.

I met Jake at the car. "Hi!" I hugged him. "So how were the first lessens?" I explained the whole story up to were we were now. "Interesting" He said as we were walking to our next classes. "Yeah it was" I had double maths and he had double Health. He stopped in front of my class. "So were going top meet near the car again, k? "Yep" He kissed me again and left. I entered the class to find a pale man sitting in the back row. I sware I seen him before. He was reading a book. I sat in the middle row. When I turned around to look at him he had put his book down and was looking at me. That's when I realised he was the man from the dream. I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the room. I kept running trying to find Jake.


End file.
